


Life After Life

by SuperRandom1217



Series: Inazuma Eleven Inacarnation [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Unrequited Love, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRandom1217/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Matsukaze, he was given a chance to live again with five lives ahead of him, what will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so if you've read the previous fanfic which talked about Matsukaze death, then you'd know what happened to him (obviously he died.)
> 
> And if you haven't read the previous one, it's okay, doesn't really matter. It just explains what happened to him, that's all.

The boy woke up by the heavenly light that shone into his eyes. When he looked around, he knew this was definitely not somewhere normal, somewhere sacred.

White coloured columns placed neatly on the sides of the ancient looking rock pavement that led to a blinding light in front of a sea of clouds.

In front of the blinding light was a old man standing there with a motherly smile. He was a lot more bigger than Matsukaze.

'definitely not human.' The boy thought.

"Welcome my son, to heaven. Over this sea of clouds is the gate that awaits you to the true paradise of your world, your gruesome death have been remembered by your friends and teammates, look here." The old man, presumably God gestured at the sea of clouds and the brunette walked towards it and suddenly he pushed him into the sea of clouds.

Yelling through the fall, he suddenly stopped in mid air and he started floating, then the scene lighted up and he saw a scenery where his teammates gathered over a tombstone. Feeling curious, he floated towards the stone. He felt cold when he read the name of the tombstone.

'Here lies Matsukaze Tenma'  
'RIP, our good captain.'

'So I did die... Then what about...!' He searched through the sobbing crowd and finally found the black haired teen in the middle of it.

The teen had his face down, trying to hold his tears. The brunette felt sad, once he enters the gate to paradise he'd never be able to see his teammates, his family, the coach and his wife and more importantly, he'll never be able to see his lover again.

He closed his eyes for a second and felt the overwhelming feeling of sadness taking over him and let his tears slowly drip to the floor.

When he opened it again, the old man was in front of him.

"Now that you've visited them for the last time, let me take you to paradise, you'll forget everything, you'll have no pressure, just pure happiness all around you. What do you sa-"

"I refuse."

"Pardon me, my boy. But what you said there is not a fa-"

"I want to live again." The brunette said straightly.

"... How about we make a deal? I'll let you live five lives down in the world. But everytime when you get reincarnated, you'll be in a different age and I promise you that in every life you go that boy you love in this life you'll always be able to see him, he'll be reincarnated like you. But he won't remember you and you can't interact with him at all or else I'll take you to paradise immediately. I'll let you keep your memory. Does this sound good?"

Matsukaze didn't care about all those rules. He just wanted to live again, play football again, and see Tsurugi and the others again.

"...Deal."

"Alright then, off you go my boy! Have fun living again!" And the old man slowly disappeared followed by the other things around him.

The journey now starts.

 

1st Life:

Matsukaze felt information suddenly popping up from his head:

Age: 31

Work: Office

Hobbies: Football, reading, traveling

Family: Girlfriend, mother, father, sister

'Are those information about my new life...?' The boy thought.

Soon an image started to appear in front of him, a tree and what looks like a school nearby, then he was placed into the scene.

He saw himself wearing what looks like to be the clothes he uses for working, he was a lot more taller but he still looked the same as ever.

He heard the nearby school bell ring and soon a flood of students flowed out of the junior high school.

'So the others are now attending junior high huh? must've been a few years since my death. I wonder how are the other-'

His thoughts were cut short and hides behind the thick tree when he sees a familiar group of boys walking together.

It's the entire team walking together.

Everyone grew taller, a bit more burlier, but they always looked the same.

In almost outside of the group was the black haired teen walking, he had the usual frown and was just walking casually behind the group as always.

"Ah, another school day done... Hey you wanna play some more football later?" One of them said

"Yeah sure with the entire team of course!"

"Just remember to walk safely, we don't want that to happen again." Another one said and quickly realised what he said.

"Uh oh, I-I didn't mean to make you remember it Tsurugi!" The rest of the group looked at the teen.

"It's alright... I'm over it..." The black haired teen said groggily and continued to walk with his face down.

'I don't think so.' The brunette thought.

"You better not mention it again! It's already painful enough for all of us already! And he's the one that suffered the most! You remember what happened afterwards? He was always so distracted and he didn't come to most of the practises at all!" One of them scolded.

"Yeah I remember, that day he died, I mean by Matsukaze. That was scary, blood everywhere and Tsurgi unconscious with Matsukaze's blood on his clothes, heck there's even some on his face. All of that stupid driver and the truck's fault." The other one mumbled.

"...We miss you...Tenma..." Shinsuke said and tears started to fall from his eyes.

Soon he can see the entire team slowly crying together, soon he felt something wet and warm flowing down his cheeks as well: tears.

He wanted to jump out of the tree, and tell them he got revived he wanted to tell Kyousuke that they can be together again, they can. They could...

They could've...

They couldn't.

He suppressed the urge to and cried silently behind the tree.

'So these are still all of the original carnations... no wonder they remember me this time...  
I miss all of you as well...' He wanted to say.

After that day, he followed the information that God had given him to be.

He got married with his girlfriend, had started a family, had a normal life. He watched every match of their teammates that participated in.   
He watched over his teammates.

But no matter what happens, he'd always be hiding behind his teammate's shadows and watch over them silently, especially his past lover which he'll never forget no matter how painful his lives would be in the future.


	2. Second Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think I haven't added any new chappies to my works for what, 100,000,000 years now? Yeah um sorry. Ran out of ideas for a while and busy school life.
> 
> I'm really sorry.
> 
> I mean it!

He was an officer worker this time.

 

He was an office worker who would work day and night without break, his work was tough and his alcoholic habit was not helping either.

 

Drinks and after drinks he would cry in frustration from his work.

 

...and the frustration to see Tsurugi.

 

Tsurugi was his neighbour.

 

So close yet so far, he wasn't able to touch him, talk to him, and hear his voice.

 

He would still try to look and see if he can see his face peeking out of the window of his neighbour, and he would often find his hopes are for nothing.

 

However when he does, he would still feel unhappy about it, to be unable to have any sort of contact with him was killing him. Looking with eyes yearning for him, he would gaze at Tsurugi secretly. However when he sees Tsurugi's eyes turning to him, he would hide behind the curtains, he definitely wouldn't want Tsurugi to see him as a pervert or a weirdo of some sort.

 

They haven't met, as Tenma promised, but it continues to pain his heart whenever he sees Tsurugi's face,

 

those (unusual) curls on the end of his bangs,

 

those yellow, cat-like eyes,

 

that usual frown,

 

it was just like the Tsurugi in his original life.

 

_**His**_ Tsurugi.

 

As his daydreaming wears off, a woman appears through the view of Tsurugi's window.

 

And the following person that appeared was Tsurugi

 

But, this was the woman's Tsurugi.

 

That woman was his wife.

 

And they hugged eachother, passionately.

 

It just pained his heart to see Tsurugi to be another person's.

 

 

 

He couldn't bear to look anymore.

 

With hopelessness filling in his heart, he slowly walked away from the window and walked towards the bottle of wine on the table, silently waiting for him.

 

Drinking is really the solution for him this life, and he knows that one day, he will have to pay the price for this method of relieving his frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh, intend to make short chapters for this fic, I don't really want to make it toooooooo long.

**Author's Note:**

> God is such a jerk in this story...
> 
> Just know that things are going to be OOC here, and not to confuse you here...Matsukaze's 1st life is set in the first team's junior high school life, which means the first everybody still remembers his death!
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
